


Annoying meetings and cute consorts

by Alx_GG



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alx_GG/pseuds/Alx_GG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin's current meeting is getting to his nerves, luckily Bilbo knows just what to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying meetings and cute consorts

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the tumblr user Slashtakemylife, otherwise known as me, yeah this be my story, that would be me XD

Thorin is grumpy, as in very grumpy, more than usual

  
The starts of a headache are coming to him as he sits on his throne and watches a couple of dwarves arguing, he had long forgotten what was the topic about, they all contradicted themselves at some point so Thorin stopped listening but their constant growls and bickering was really getting into Thorin’s nerves, he was all but ready to yell at them to get the f*** out when he felt a small hand on top of his.

  
The little hand took his much larger one and pressed it agains something round and firm, Thorin was still looking at the dwarves but his mind was somewhere else, he knew what his hand was feeling, had felt it grow and move under his gentle fingers, a smile grew on his face

  
He felt a kick and his head immediately moved to the source, he was meet by the beautiful sight that was his Consort, his Bilbo, that was looking right back at him with that sunny warm smile of his. Thorin’s eyes lowered to were his hand was resting and sure enough, another kick met his hand, feeling Bilbo’s belly was an instant relaxant for Thorin and his Bilbo knew it too for he had done it before, he even started meetings with Thranduil by guiding Thorin’s hand to his belly.

  
Bilbo gave Thorin a significant look and then nodded at the bickering dwarves, Thorin understood and cleared his throat loudly

  
“Lower the tone of your voices, it is upsetting the rest of our child” Thorin said firmly and with a hand still on Bilbo’s belly as if protecting it from the moods of the dwarves, they immediately started apologizing to their king and specially to his pregnant Consort. Bilbo accepted them with a smile but he rested his head against Thorin’s shoulder

  
“Thorin, I feel tired” It was all Bilbo said before the Dwarves hurried out while bowing and wishing Bilbo a good rest, not wanting to obstruct the Consort’s way out of the Throne room, Thorin carried Bilbo all the way to their rooms and placed his precious cargo on the bed gently and then joined Bilbo on the bed, were he cuddled against him

  
“You know, I sometimes feel guilty that we use our child as an excuse to get out of tedious meetings” Thorin said while caressing Bilbo’s belly  
“I don’t” Bilbo said as he ran his hand through Thorin’s raven mane “Is the least he or she can do after spending all morning using my insides as a training dummy”

  
Thorin chuckled

  
“What you could feel bad about is that your husband has been suffering this treatment from your child and he hasn’t even received the amount of kisses he deserves” Bilbo said innocently

  
Thorin’s smile grew even more

  
“Perhaps I should reward him with more than kisses” Thorin said as he closed the distance and captured Bilbo’s mouth  
“Perhaps you should” Bilbo said and recaptured his husband’s lips


End file.
